I Wonder What If
by Roxas123
Summary: This is story when Riku becomes the hero of KH. This my first story so give me your honest reviews.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Kingdom Hearts but if I did I would make sure there were no Goofy and Axel and Roxas would be very close.

Chapter One: The Beginning

What if Riku was the hero?  
One day at Destiny Island Riku was helping Kairi and Sora pack for their journey to another world. "Riku can you get us the supplies" said Kairi. After he gained the supplies Sora says " I'll race you and winner gets to share a papaya fruit with Kairi." Riku accepts the challenge. As soon as the race starts Riku trips over some sand and becomes unconscious. He wakes up to a dog licking his face. Riku pushes the dog and says " YOU DAMN DOG NOW I GOT DOG SALVIA ALL OVER MY FACE. YOU'RE LUCKY I DON'T KILL YOU WITH THIS BIG KEY. HEY HOW DID I GET THIS BIG ASS KEY." Goofy and Donald hear this and run over. "Gwarsh you shouldn't talk to a dog that why." said Goofy. Donald slaps Goofy and says "Don't you remember the king told us to find a kid with a big key. "By the way were am I." says Riku. "Your in Traverse Town" says Donald. Goofy jumps on Donald. Donald lights Goofy on fire. "Gwarsh what was that for." said Goofy. "Didn't I tell you about personal space." As they walk Riku says, "So this KING you say is looking for me?" "Yea he says that a kid with a big key would save us and …" Guard Armor attacks. Riku kills the Armor and levels up. Goofy and Donald get two levels up for sitting in a corner. Donald "Well we see you can fight." Riku "And I see you can hide." They meet Leon, Yuffie, and Aeris. Aeris "You should lock this world." Riku "Fine if you'll stop whining I'll do sooner or later. They jump on the gummy ship and head to Wonderland. As soon as they land they see a rabbit saying I'm late. Goofy chases after the rabbit saying "Look a bunny rabbit". When they catch up to Goofy, Donald slaps him with the wand and says "What did I tell you about running off with strangers." They see the Queen and Alice. The Queen says "Off with their heads!" Riku "What! Why?" The Queen "Cause I can" Riku "Do I have an option." The Queen "You can fight my army of cards or prove your innocents." "Fine we'll fight your cards!" says Riku Donald and Goofy team up and kill one card out of a thousand. Riku kills the rest. Goofy and Donald level up to lv.15. Riku levels up to lv.13. The Queen "How did YOU do that." Riku "I believed in the power of the keyblade." The Queen " SO YOUR A HACKER. GET OUT OFF MY SIGHT." As they walk away The Queen yells, "Where's Alice?" Riku "Payback is a bh!" And they run to the gummi ship. Donald slaps Goofy.  
"Gwarsh what was that for?" says Goofy "I don't know but I have this feeling your going to do something stupid" Goofy "Ohh makes perfect sense!"

Where will our heroes end up next week? Find out tomorrow.

Sora: Where do I come in?  
Riku: You never let me have a story.  
Sora: No!  
Riku: Why not!  
Sora: Cause that would be nice.  
Riku: You're as bad as the singing in Atlantica in Kingdom Hearts 2 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: The Fight

Our heroes head to Olympus Coliseum. They land in the lobby. Phil "Can you move that rock." Riku "NO!" Phil "Since when did you-" Phil turns around. "Are you here for the tournament. Riku "I guess so." "Well then your going to do the training." Donald "No we're not." "Fine this go on in and here you need this card to join." says Phil They head in and Riku kills all the heartless while Donald and Goofy say "Riku heal me!" After all the heartless he has to fight Cloud. Riku "Why do you have bandages on your sword?" Cloud "Well… Why do you have a big key?" "I asked you first." Cloud "Who ever wins gets to ask their question." Riku kills him with one hit. "Well I guess I'll never know the answer." Just then Cerberus attacks and Hercules stops him. Riku "Well I see you have everything under control." Riku runs to the gummi ship. Phil throws the Jr hero badge at him. "Ow that- Hey you're giving me a Jr hero badge yet you're shorter than three feet"  
Riku "Were to now." They land in Deep Jungle. Riku falls out of the gummi ship. "NO DON'T LEAVE ME!" He walks around until he meets Tarzan. Riku "Thank God I'm not the only one here." Tarzan says in ape (yea I can speak ape now get off my back) "WOW that's one big key" Riku "Whatever can you take me to your leader." Tarzan takes him to Jane. Riku asks, "Do you know Kairi and Sora?" Tarzan "NO." Riku "Awww" Jane is talking to Donald and Goofy. "So you're a talking duck and you're a dog who can talk and wears pants. "Yup" says Goofy. Donald slaps Goofy. "No only I do the talking". Goofy " Do I do anything". Donald "When my health goes low you use that big ASS shield to protect yourself." Riku "Do you know were Kairi and Sora are?" Jane " You can collect some slides to jog my memory" Riku "I take that as a no" Tarzan takes them to the ape. The King Ape says in perfect English "No I would never know someone with the name Sora." Clayton walks in to the tent. Riku stayed at the tent and was playing Go Fish with Jane. "Jane do you have any 5's?" "Go Fish" "No make me" Riku says to Clayton "Your evil lets fight" Clayton "Ok" Riku starts the fight by throwing an ape at him. Riku runs on the gummi ship and yells at Clayton "Ha Ha your dead." The apes ate Clayton for dinner that night.  
The gummi ship drives itself to Traverse Town. Riku "So how long have we been on this journey. Donald " A couple days" Riku "Wow we can beat this in a week" At Traverse Town Aeris says "You came back to lock the world" Riku "Yeah lets go with that" They head to the bell and ring it. On the way down they found the summon Simba. They go to the fountain. Opposite Armor attacks and Riku uses the summon Simba. They go to 3 District and see Sora. "Thank God you're alright" Sora "Stop hugging me and I see you got some new friends." Sora walks up to Goofy and punches him in the face. Donald "Now I see why you're his friend I'm liking his style.

Where will our heroes end up next week? Find out tomorrow.  
Sora: Finally I'm in this y'know.  
Riku: Told you to wait Sora: If I'm as bad as their singing you're a poppy head y'know.  
Riku: Right Sora: Yea y'know.  
Riku: Why are you talking like that?  
Sora: I don't know y'know. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Oil Attack

Today our heroes land in Agrabah. Riku gets into a fight with the bandits. Riku "I can't hit them they're to fat." Donald uses thunder to kill them. They meet up with Aladdin. Riku "We want your oil for our gummi ship" Donald slaps Goofy. Donald "Start digging for oil." Goofy starts digging with his shield. Aladdin "There isn't any oil here Jafar took it"  
Riku "I'm going to kill him." Aladdin thinking to himself "Retards fell for it" Aladdin starts laughing evilly. Riku "Ok where is Jafar" Aladdin "He's in the Cave of Wonders in the treasure room" Riku thinking to himself "I'm rob that room" At the treasure room Riku tells Goofy and Donald to start filling up the gummi ship. Riku "I'll take care of Jafar." Riku and Aladdin kill Jafar and trap him in the lamp. Riku then obtain The Genie as a summon. Riku uses the Genie to obtain more treasure from the Cave of Wonders. Goofy "Gwarsh that's not right." Riku slaps Goofy with the keyblade. They sale the treasure for 100,000,000 munny.  
While flying in the gummi ship they see a whale. Riku "What they hell is that" Goofy "Gwarsh looks like a whale" Riku "No duh I mean what is it doing in--" The whale ate the gummi ship. Riku meets with Pinocchio. When they catch up with Pinocchio he's with Sora. Riku "Sora what are you doing" Sora "Nothing" Riku "Then why are you beating up Pinocchio. Sora then disappears. They continue though the whale and end up having to fight Parasite Cage. Riku "Pinocchio what are you doing in there." Pinocchio "He said he had some candy" Riku kills the Cage. "I don't plan to fight that again" said Riku. They kick the Cage out though the blowhole. Riku learns double jump and uses it to jump on Goofy. Riku in the gummi ship "WOW Monstro just disappeared"  
They head to Atlantica. "This world looks like it will have bad singing in the sequel. They leave.

Where will our heroes end up next week? I don't know they don't tell me.

Sora: I'm back Riku: Well I'm a main character.  
Sora: Punches Riku Riku: Hits him with the Crabclaw Keyblade Riku: You like. I got in Atlantica I took it from Ariel.  
Sora: You'll pay for that in the sequel against Xemnas Riku: Sure you're to scared to do that Sora: Fine I'll make you pay in this version.  
Riku: LOLJ Sora: I'm Not Joking L Riku: RIGHT XD Sora: Stop!  
Riku: We'll see at Hallow Bastion Sora: We'll Riku: Yes Sora: AWW 


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter 4: Two Worlds For The Price Of One Chapter_**

Today on adventure our heroes land **Halloween Town**, yea I know what your thinking. They walk into the plaza and meet Jack.  
"Sorry no time to talk I'm getting ready for Halloween" said Jack.  
"Who said we wanted to talk to you?" answered Riku.  
"I want to talk to him cause he made out of bones and I'm a dog," said Goofy. Riku then slaps with the keyblade. "Were is Donald" asked Goofy as he turned around.  
"I'm right here," answered Donald. "Well why don't you come with me to meet the professor he's trying to create a heartless" said Jack. "Na is there anyone we could fight so we could level up so when we fight Maleficent," said Riku. Jacked answered, "Well you could fight Oogie and his little kids."

"Wouldn't beating up kids be wrong" asked Goofy? Ricu then answered, "Not unless you're a baby girl who doesn't want to save his king."

They go to Oogie's Manor. They run around it until they find Lock, Shock, and Barrel. Riku looks at them as if they are retarded. He turns to Jack and asked "This are the little kids your scared of?" Jack answered "I know aren't they scary.  
Lock said, "Well if you're here to see Oogie you'll have to go though us." Riku asked "Are you serious?"

Shock answered, "Yea cause we could mess you up." Riku turns to the party and says "Alright I can take these kids by myself so just stand here and look good.  
Barrel yells, "WE'RE WAITING!" (Note to readers: if I were to tell you how bad Riku messed them up that would be a sin.) Riku turns to party and says, "Told you I had it"  
They continue to they reached Oogie.  
Oogie asks, "How did you get though Lock, Shock, Barrel?" Riku then said, "Are you serious they were a group of little retarded kids and you're are stupid for hiring them"  
Oogie says while sobbing, "You don't have to be to hard on me." Goofy answered, "Well you are a bag of bugs. They all took turns making fun of Oogie until he died, I know lol.  
Our heroes then landed in **Neverland**. Riku gasped, "Oh my god this is something a child predator would live"  
"Hi I'm Peter Pan" said Peter. Riku in shock "Ok that's the icing on the cake." "Where is the cake" asked Donald. Goofy answers, "I think it was a metaphor." "Ok I can hang out with ya but I have to save Wendy." Riku then said "I didn't think I would say this but will go with you cause we need to save Kiari."

Goofy then calls for a team meeting. "Isn't there a pop star who lives at Neverland Ranch and calls himself Peter Pan?" Donald answers " I think there is but I can't remember is name." They spent a hour trying to remember his name as they searched the ship. They see Sora standing in the captain's room.

"Hi Riku did you miss me" asked Sora. Riku answered "No I don't even remember your name." "Come on it begins with a S." "Is it Santa Claus" asked Riku? After five minutes of that game Sora says "Because you can't remember my name you have to fight your anti self." A dark Riku appeared (Note: I didn't want to say black because that would be wrong.) Riku kills Anti Riku as Goofy protects him and Donald with the shield.

Peter Pan comes out and says, "Let's go fight Captain Hook." Riku thinks to himself "Sure Fight." When they walk out they see Captain Hook crying. Riku runs up to him and throws him over board and laughs. Peter Pan says "Wow if you had fought him I would have given you Tinker bell and you would have learned how to fly." Riku beats up Peter until he agrees to give up Tinker bell. They're back in London with Wendy.  
Wendy asks "Riku can you fix the clock it has the wrong time." Riku being the nice person that he is says "No."

**Hey we're almost done with this journey cool I can get paied.**

**Author: Riku Sora**

**Riku: What**

**Author: Why aren't you and Sora fighting**

**Sora: Well we decided to practice for our fight**

**Author: Well Well why don't ya just move to San Francisco**

**Sora: We don't go that why besides one us will end up a hospital soon**

**Riku: Yea and it will be you**

**Sora: No**

**Riku: Yea**

**Author: Music to my ears**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Hallow Bastion pt 1(there will be a pt series.)

Today our heroes land in Hallow Bastion - just saying that makes me scared. They see a group of platforms and the Beast.

"I'm here for Belle," said the Beast.

"And why do I care" asked Riku?

"Maybe he can help us," said Goofy. "No he cannot," said Riku. They climb up all the platforms with the Beast following them.

"Damn for a fat guy he sure can keep up," said Donald. They meet up with Sora.

"Hi Riku my best friend" said Sora. "Yeah who are you again?" answered Riku. "He looks like he's after your keyblade," said Donald. "That Bastard" replied Riku. "Well Maleficent made my heart stronger then your so I can have the key blade" said Sora. "But you already have one" replied Riku. "Quiet" said Sora. Goofy rams Sora in the castle. "Why did you do that he had the keyblade?" said Riku. "I really don't know," answered Goofy. This part when you have to walk alone with the Beast with the wooden sword trying to open the castle door is boring so it will be skipped.

When they finally get in Riku asks, "Did you miss me whoever your name is?" "As a matter of fact yea I did," replied Sora. Then really cool fight music comes on. "I know my friends are my true power not the keyblade," says Riku. "Really that was so retarded I will have to beat you to death for that" replied Sora. Goofy and Donald come out from hiding. When they come out Riku gets the keyblade back.

"We support you Riku," said Donald and Goofy in union. "Well were you when I had to open the castle door," said Riku. "You didn't have to open the door remember Goofy made a hole in the wall," said Donald. "Whatever lets just be up Sora" said Sora.

They beat Sora in only 10 tries. "Finally we beat him" says Riku as they're walking in the Library. "And it only took us 10 times" says Goofy. "Why do you always have to be so negative" asked Donald? Donald and Goofy go back and forth with insults while Riku is laughing. "Ok I got all the heartless pieces" says Riku. "Well how do you know we need it them" asked Goofy. "Why else would they be in chest" answered Riku. "FAILURE" says Donald. Goofy starts to cry.

They see Riku turning Maleficent into a heartless. "Damn I have to fight that

thing thanks Sora" says Riku. They fight Maleficent and beat her really fast. "Well

that was easy" says Donald and at that very moment they see Maleficent turning

into a dragon. This one they have a very loooong fight but win anyway. "Well at least you don't have to fight anymore" says Goofy just as Sora comes out demanding another fight. "Damn you Goofy" says Riku. Riku then fights fights Sora alone but wins.

"Didn't I tell you power comes from your friends" says Riku. They leave and end up at Traverse Town...


End file.
